


The Secretary

by KylosSpacePrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bananas, Blow Jobs, Boss Hux, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Boys Kissing, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Dick Rubbing, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dry Humping, Employee Kylo, Explicit Language, Flirting, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Painplay, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Painplay, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, and chapstick, double handjobs, theres a whole thing about a banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosSpacePrincess/pseuds/KylosSpacePrincess
Summary: Hux is a very tough boss. He likes things the way he likes things and if you don't do it that way you don't last very long. That is until his new secretary shows up and makes him feel all sorts of things.Basically, Kylo is a flirtatious punk that Hux hires to be his secretary and all hell breaks lose.





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME ABOARD THE SMUT TRAIN CHOOCHOO  
> I LOVE YOU-ENJOY

"Has the new secretary arrived?" Hux asked, his thick British accent rolling off of his tongue.

The receptionist at the desk nodded, telling him that the new employee was waiting for him in his office. "Excellent." With that, he turned and left, never one to linger and exchange pleasantries with his employees. 

Hux pushed open the door to his office to see the new secretary sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. 

He was...certainly different from the last one. Their last secretary had left after she got a talking to from Hux for breaking the rules. Hux had been told that he was intimidating, but that girl had straight up run out of the buildings after he was done telling her off.

The new secretary, Hux hoped, would be much easier to deal with. So far, he didn't look like he would be. 

His hair was onyx and hung to his shoulders. He had a sharp, prominent nose and was built much better than he had the right to be. He made Hux, always a slender man, look like a stick figure.  The thing that made Hux turn up his nose, however, was the piercings that lined his big ears. That would need changing. No one with  _ gauges _ worked at his fine establishment. 

Hux sat down at his desk, facing the boy. He really was a boy, at least ten years his junior. 

The secretary smiled as Hux reached out to shake his hand.  _ Weird _ . 

Hux cleared his throat. He wasn't used to people smiling at him. He didn't like it. 

"You're Hux, right?" The secretary asked. His voice was thick and deep. 

"Yes," Hux said, annoyance in his voice. How did this kid not even know who hired him? He picked up the secretary's resume off his desk. "Kylo? Is that right?"  _ What the hell kind of name is that? _

There was that slightly crooked smile again. "Yes sir, that's my name."

Hux tried to hide the blush he felt creep across his cheeks from being called that. He cleared his throat again.

"So, your desk is right out there." He pointed out the window in his office that showed the rest of the office. "And I believe that there is already a list of your tasks and responsibilities waiting for you there."

"Alright," Kylo said as he stood. He was tall, Hux realized with a start. Huz was tall too, but shorter people were easier to intimidate into doing their jobs. "Seems easy enough."

"Oh, I'm sure it does," Hux said, knowing very well that it was not. He expected a lot of his employees, so this kid had better do it well or he’d end up like the last secretary. "Oh, wait," Hux said, causing Kylo to whirl around in the doorway and stop on his way out. "Do something about your piercings, please. At the very least, the gauges. I don't want my employees looking like tramps."

"What kind would you prefer?" Kylo teased that damn smile back on his face. "I could go get my nose done? Or my lip? Or would that be more tramp-y? Do you want to know what else I have pierced?" Kylo took a step toward him as he asked it, the look on his face making Hux flustered again. “I think you’d like it if I looked more like a tramp.” He came even closer. “ _ Sir. _ ”

When Hux had no response, Kylo simply winked and sauntered out of the office to his desk-his desk that was right in the view of Hux's. 

He could tell already that the kid was going to be the death of him. 

 

-

 

It had been a week since Hux hired Kylo and he was already ready to fire him. The only problem was, the damn kid was actually really good at his job. He did everything Hux told him to down to the very last detail in a very timely manner. It was infuriating. Hux was almost to the point of making up an excuse to fire him. Because the truth was, he  _ had _ to go.

Every time Hux looked at him through that cursed window, Kylo was doing something that made Hux get a little hot under the collar.

It started out simple- he would put on chapstick and exaggerate the motions, or eat his lunch in a very... _ sensual  _ manner. But in the last day, it had grown to be unbearable.

Yesterday, they were in a meeting with some important potential partners and it was going fairly well. Kylo was sitting in the corner, writing down important notes from the meeting to be discussed later. Hux stood up to give his little presentation and began to do so smoothly. However, he made the mistake of looking at Kylo, who was currently staring at Hux with a very heated gaze. They made eye contact and Kylo’s tongue snaked out of his mouth to wet his bottom lip. 

Hux immediately went stiff...in more than one place.

He tried to go back to his presentation, but his gaze kept snapping back to Kylo. The secretary noticed this and decided to torment him even further. The next time Hux looked at him, their eyes met again. This time, Kylo seductively bit his lip, dragging his teeth over the  _ very soft looking _ skin, crossing his legs as he did so. 

Hux was sufficiently fucked now. He ended the presentation as quickly as he could and promptly hurried out of the room to go take care of his  _ problem  _ down south.

Today, though, Hux was sure he was going to die. He was trying his best not to look through the window at his new sexy, secretary, but in the end, he couldn't resist.

Hux discreetly glanced up from his paperwork to see Kylo lounging at his desk, peeling a banana. Kylo looked up and caught Hux watching him. Hux felt his face flush as their eyes met. His eyes widened as Kylo, his eyes never leaving Hux’s, proceeded to deepthroat the banana. Like, almost the  _ entire  _ thing. 

Hux thanked god that he was sitting at his desk because he did not need everyone seeing how tight his pants were growing. 

Kylo removed the banana from his mouth and, with a wink at Hux, bit off the tip.

Turned on and frustrated, Hux slammed open the door of his office. “Kylo.” 

Everyone in the office looked up from their work. They all knew that tone of voice. Someone was getting fired.

“My office, now.” 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Kylo smirked, rising from his desk. He took the damn banana with him and sauntered into his boss’ office. 

Hux followed him in and shut the door behind them. He sat down at his desk and tried his hardest to look  _ anywhere _ but at Kylo’s smirking face. It was proving to be very difficult.

“What did you want?” Kylo asked, finishing off the banana. He tossed the peel in the trashcan beside Hux’s desk.

“I-There have been some complaints...” Hux said slowly. Kylo raised his eyebrows. “...That you are distracting some of your coworkers from doing their jobs.” Hux swallowed thickly.

“Oh, have there?” Kylo asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Are you sure it’s my coworkers? Are you sure it’s not...someone else... that has been distracted?” 

Hux took a shaky breath. “N-No.”

Kylo rose from his chair and crossed the distance between them, bracing his hands on the desk before him. He leaned over the desk, his face mere inches from Hux’s. “Are you sure?” Hux could see the pure muscle of him beneath his shirt.

“No,” Hux breathed. Kylo came even closer. Their lips were almost touching. 

“That’s what I thought, ” Kylo said just as quietly before suddenly pressing his lips to Hux’s. 

Hux didn’t really know what came over him, but before he knew what was happening he was deepening the kiss and his hands were in Kylo's hair. 

His damn hair that Hux wished he had been touching this whole time because it was  _ soft  _ and it gave him good leverage to pull Kylo even closer. Hux rose from his chair to further deepen the kiss and felt his cock twitch as Kylo moaned into his mouth. 

Needing more, Hux rounded his desk in a frenzy to settle himself in Kylo's lap. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that the whole office could probably see them through the window. 

But he couldn't find it in him to care because Kylo's plush lips were attacking his own and he could feel the man's solid form underneath him. 

Kylo pulled away, his heavy breathing matching Hux's. The secretary looked great like this, his hair tousled and his lips chapped red. 

Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux's lips once again, but before he could do much else Kylo's lips were kissing down his jaw and neck. 

Hux moaned into the air, head thrown back. Kylo's big hands made quick work of the buttons on Hux's dress shirt, exposing more skin for him to lay his mouth on. 

Hux ground down into his lap as Kylo sucked on his collarbones, canting his hips up to meet Hux's.

"I have thought about this," Kylo breathed against Hux's skin. "From the moment I first saw you."

"Liar," Hux retorted. His hands gripped Kylo's shoulders, aiding him in his grinding. 

Kylo growled, leaving little nips on Hux's skin. The ginger arched his back, ever one to like a little pain. 

Kylo did it again, this time tweaking Hux's nipples through his shirt while he did it. 

Hux whined, needing more. 

The friction of Kylo's clothes cock against his own was exquisite, but he needed to feel him. For real.

Removing his hands from his secretary's shoulder's, Hux undid the buttons on Kylo's shirt and helped him toss it aside.

"Holy shit." Kylo was even broader than he looked in his tight fit clothes. His chest was a wide expanse of pale skin, dotted with little moles like star constellations. 

Hux started mouthing at the newly exposed skin, reveling in the little noises he could bring from Kylo. 

"I-fuck-I need you." Kylo whined, bucking his hips up to meet his boss'.

"Do you?" Hux teased, sucking a mark at the juncture of his shoulder. "Beg."

"I-Please." Kylo whimpered. Hux nipped at the mark he made on Kylo's pale skin. 

"Again."

"Please." Kylo looked up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. "Please, I-I need you."

“Call me sir.”

“ _ Please,  _ sir, I- fuck- please.”

"Good." Hux praised as he clambered off of Kylo. "Very good. I think you have earned yourself a reward." The ginger knelt before Kylo and undid the button on his pants. Kylo lifted himself off of the chair so that Hux could slide his pants over his ass and down his legs. 

Now, his clothed cock stood at full attention before Hux. 

“Do you really have a piercing there?” Hux asked, annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah. Do you-do you like it?”

“That depends,” Hux said slowly while he pulled Kylo’s member free. “Why’d you get it?”

“It increases sensitivity,” Kylo explained. Hux licked his lips before placing a single kiss on the tip. Kylo’s breathing quickened. “Also, it looks pretty badass.”

Hux tenderly ran his thumb over the piercing on the tip. Kylo whimpered and bucked his hips up into the air.

“If you say so,” Hux said. “Although, I do like how riled it gets you when I touch it.” Hux ran his finger over it again, this time catching the piercing and pulling it a bit. Kylo whined again, his hips bucking into Hux’s hand. "Needy," His boss chided. He licked a long, hot stripe up the underside of Kylo's massive cock. The secretary whimpered again as Hux licked up a drop of precum that had slipped out from the slit, the piercing cold against his tongue. 

Kylo was reduced to a mess of  _ oh fuck _ and  _ shit fuck _ as Hux opened his mouth and began to take him in, inch by inch. 

"I- ahh fuck. This- you're- I-" Kylo cursed into the air once Hux's hot mouth was on him. The ginger hollowed his cheeks and took even more of Kylo into his mouth, gagging a little when the piercing on the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Kylo weaved his hands into his boss' hair and closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of the tight heat around his pulsing cock. 

Hux hummed as he took all of Kylo in, sucking and bobbing his head to the rhythm of Kylo's frantic thrusts up into his mouth. 

The damned piercing kept hitting Hux’s throat but he didn’t care, it made things a little more interesting. 

Hux could only imagine what a pretty picture this would make for any one of his employees that happened to walk by and look into his office. 

Kylo's hands were messing up his perfectly gelled down hair, but he that didn’t matter. Hux's only priority at the moment was making his secretary come down his throat.

"Ah fuck. I'm gonna come." Kylo breathed, his chest heaving. "Do you want me to..."

Hux nodded, further making his point by hollowing his cheeks as much as he could and sucking even harder. He placed his hands on Kylo’s thighs for extra leverage and licked around his cock as best as he could. 

That was all it took, apparently, because then Kylo was coming, shooting milky ropes of cum down Hux’s throat. Hux swallowed it all, never one to not complete something he starts. 

Once Kylo had emptied himself completely, Hux pulled his mouth free with a resounding pop.

He could feel a drop of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth but before he could wipe it away Kylo had hauled him up to his level and began kissing him wildly. 

Hux groaned into Kylo’s mouth. 

“I don’t think I have ever come so hard,” Kylo said against his lips. 

“So it was good?” Hux asked. It had been a while and he felt a little rusty.

Kylo kissed down Hux’s neck. “So good.”

Hux groaned into the air. His cock was achingly hard now, straining in his jeans. He needed to come.

The ginger started to kiss around Kylo’s face, nipping at his ears. As he did so, he weaved his hands in the lush, dark locks atop his secretary’s head. Hux dug his fingers in a bit and scratched at Kylo’s scalp. Kylo moaned into Hux’s skin, obviously turned on by the pain.

“Like pain, do you?” Hux said, pulling Kylo’s hair.

Kylo nodded, laving at Hux’s exposed chest. Suddenly, Kylo popped up from his boss’ chest and met his eye.

“Do you wanna rub dicks?” He suggested, a glint in his eye. Hux almost laughed. It was such a teenaged, unsophisticated request. Hux would much rather properly fuck him, but he supposed they couldn’t do that very well here. 

“Why not, kid.” He agreed. Kylo beamed. 

Hux stood and rid himself of his pants, catching Kylo watching and drooling a little. 

Smug as ever from his secretary’s reaction Hux stood before him proudly, his cock standing at attention. Kylo hurriedly stood and stroked himself a few times. He was already almost completely hard.

Hux approached him and began mouthing at the juncture of Kylo’s neck. Kylo sagged beneath him from his ministrations.

Hux was amazed by how easy it was to tame his ‘wild’ new secretary. 

The ginger reached between them and grabbed Kylo’s thick cock, giving it a hard tug. He ran his finger over the piercing again. Kylo bucked his hips into his hand, desperate to come again already. 

Hux released Kylo’s cock momentarily, only to grab it once again but this time with his own, too. 

Kylo moaned, long and slow. It egged Hux on, who now was jerking both of them madly. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come again.  _ Oh fuck _ ,” Kylo was groaning nonsense now, lost in the feeling of Hux’s long cock against his in his boss’ tight grip.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Hux asked, leaving little bites on Kylo’s shoulder. “Come on, kid. Come.” Kylo moaned again, his hips wildly chasing the pleasure coming from Hux’s hand. “Come all over your boss’ cock.”

That did it, pushing Kylo over the edge once again. The secretary was reduced to a mess of cursing , almost collapsing against Hux as he was drained of his spend once more. 

The feeling of Kylo’s cock pulsing and shooting hot cum all over his hand and cock pushed Hux over the edge too, groaning into Kylo’s shoulder.

“Fuck, that was so hot.” Kylo breathed. 

Hux could only nod. He had never been as turned on as Kylo made him and he was pretty sure that was the best orgasm of his life. 

Hux had a feeling that he would be keeping this secretary around for a while. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and Kudos and check out my social medias for more:  
> Here is my  twitter  and my  tumblr 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
